


Oblivious: Klance NSFW

by teddy_parade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mentions of Sex, NSFW, PWP, Part of other series, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, klance, there is plot but not here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_parade/pseuds/teddy_parade
Summary: From my Klance fic 'Oblivious' on Instagram. This works as a stand alone nsfw if you ignore some of the things mentioned from the previous story. Basically Keith and Lance mess around for the second time, however Keith doesn't stop this one from happening.you can read the rest of oblivious here: https://www.instagram.com/paladin.teddy/I'll post the whole story here when it's doneLove you, sorry for the sins. this is my first smut....





	Oblivious: Klance NSFW

Lance stroked Keith’s hair, enjoying the feeling if the older boys light breaths on his neck. Lance hummed, he scanned back through all of the moments they’d shared over the last week. This was the first time they’d been completely alone in a house since back in California in their hotel room. The cuban smiled, gingerly bringing his hand away from Keith’s hair to tilt his chin up.

Keith smiled as Lance pressed their lips together. It was slow at first, Lance, sliding his tongue into Keith’s mouth to deepen it, hands instantly travelling down the boys sides, arms going around his waist until his hands met, just above Keith’s ass. The sensation drew a soft moan from Keith as he propped himself up further on Lance’s chest, his face now directly above the brunette’s.

Keith pulled back bit as the noise was pulled from his throat, cheeks going slightly pink; Lance’s pressed a kiss to the corner of Keith’s mouth before chuckling.  
“Really? After what almost happened in California, you get embarrassed by a little moan.” He teased, leaning up to kiss Keith again.  
“Shut up.” The smaller male just mumbled, eyes rolling as he remembered how far they had gone before Keith stopped them. 

Keith let the blue eyed beauty pull him right on top of him, his legs going either side of Lance’s hips so he could still hold most of his own weight. He let himself be pulled down again by Lance who tangled a hand through Keith’s raven coloured hair to initiate another deep kiss. Keith moaned again as the sudden movement pulled him forwards, their bodies already right against each other. 

The older boys eyes went wide as he felt his lower half brush against Lance. Lance couldn’t help the grin on his face as he rolled them over so that Lance was now situated between the others legs.  
“You ass! Did that on purpose.” Keith whined, though they both knew there was no real annoyance behind it. Lance didn’t reply, instead he just rolled his hips into Keith’s again brining his mouth down lower to kiss along Keith’s jaw, then down to the crook of his neck where gently, he bit down against the pale skin, sucking down.

Keith let his head fall back against the pillow, his back arching slightly, he’d never felt something so amazing in his life. He gasped as Lance continued to suck and bite on different parts of his skin, pulling his dark green hoodie off of his shoulder slightly so that he had more space, kissing the abused skin gently after he was done with each one. 

“Lance.” Keith gasped out breathlessly, letting the Cuban know he was doing a good job. With a toothy grin he moved back up to Keith’s lips. Keith kissed him back more fervently this time, the kisses speeding up as hands explored passed the hips, under t-shirts. Mouths desperate and kisses getting sloppy, Keith’s hands trailed down Lance’s abs as the brunette lifted them both up off the bed. He held onto both of Keith’s hands bringing them up to his moth to press a kiss to his knuckles, smiling in content as he found no trace of bruising on them. 

Lance moved his hands to the hem of Keith’s hoodie, eyeing Keith for a second to find any trace of objection to what he was doing.  
“’S okay.” Keith mumbled, still enjoying himself very much as his hands roams around Lance’s stomach, fingers gliding along his tones abdominal muscles.  
With that Lance pulled the dark green material up over Keith’s head, letting it drop to the floor as he raked over Keith’s body. 

His pale skin was blemish free, smooth and soft as his hands found their way back to the boys hips. Lance brushed a thumb over the bone, poking out over Keith’s sweat pants as he took in Keith’s body; Blue eyes glued to the toned muscles. Keith blushed darker, causing Lance’s eyes to flick back to his face.  
“You’re beautiful.” He whispered as he dove back in on Keith’s neck. 

Letting out soft gasps, still slightly uncomfortable with shamelessly letting out those sounds, Keith tugged at the bottom of Lance’s shirt, already pulling it up his back before Lance noticed, assisting him to remove it quickly before his lips found Keith’s again. Tongues battled each other as the two kissed. Passionate and desperate. Resting back on his heels, Lance layed Keith down again, pulling the boys hips up so that his ass sat up against Lance’s crotch. Keith groaned as Lance leaned over him, feeling himself grow hard as Lance moved against him. Keith could feel small droplets of sweat at his hair line as Lance rolled into him again, the euphoric feeling taking over all of his senses as their clothed half’s collided. 

The other boy seemed fine, a smirk on his lips as he relished in what he was doing to Keith. Two sets of hands pulled at and roamed each others bodies as they continued to make out. Keith glaring at Lance when the younger boy laughed again upon hearing another moan from Keith. Lance’s eyes only darkened slightly, smirk holding an air of mischief. Lance leaned down to Keith’s ear, how air making him shudder as he whispered.  
“Well, would you like me to help you with that then?” Keith gasped, never in his life had he heard Lance’s voice so deep, so full of lust. It did nothing however to help his growing erection. Keith nodded with out thinking before Lance’s hands travelled back down to Keith’s hips, fingers looping inside the hem of Keith’s grey sweatpants.

“Lance wait!” Keith said suddenly; his brain catching up to his body, mind focusing through the euphoria. Lance pulled away from him immediately. kneeling on the bed, Keith pressed firmly in his lap.  
“Are you okay. I’m sorry. Did I go to far?” Keith cut Lance’s word vomit off by grabbing his hand, smiling as he pulled him close, kissing him softly again.  
“No,” He sighed, this wasn’t going to be another sexual encounter Keith was going to cut short. “You did nothing wrong. I just…” He looked at their current position, instantly growing self conscious as he became painfully aware of how his sweatpants were tented. Very noticeable to the boy hovering over him. “I’m just not ready to go all the way.” He didn’t let Lance interject. “I want to. And I’m sorry, that must sound… stupid coming form an eighteen year old.” Lance stoked Keith’s cheek with his thumb, taking Keith out of his own head. 

“No, it’s fine. But if you want to continue, we could do something else?” He shrugged simply. Keith bit his lip as he raked his eyes over Lance’s shirtless body. The way his muscles contacted as the cuban hovered over him. It was hot. Keith nodded. Without a word, Lance lifted Keith’s hips, removing himself before placing the smaller male back onto the bed.  
“Okay, tell me if this is too much.” Lance whispered as he grabbed Keith’s hands, pulling him to a sitting position with his legs over the side of the bed. Lance knelt between Keith’s legs. The raven haired boy gulped. Lance’s face mere inches away from his hard dick. Lance held his hips gently, waiting for Keith to speak before he did anything. 

Keith, realising what Lance was about to do nodded, hands grabbing onto the boys shoulders. Lance’s fingers went back to the top of Keith’s pants. Lance couldn’t help the smirk on his face. Unlike their first kiss, Lance was now the one with the knowledge, with the experience. It was as if Keith had read his mind as he pulled him from his thoughts with a single sentence.  
“You’ve done this before?” He whispered, his eyebrow raised slightly. Lance hesitated for a second before nodding.  
“Yeah, last year, I was trying to experiment a little more. Tried some tings.” He explained quickly, eyes lingering on the bulge in Keith’s pants. 

“Who?” Keith asked quietly, shifting a little as he noticed where Lance’s gaze was. Lance looked up to meet his deep violet eyes.  
“Who do we know that is relatively relaxed about the gender of his encounters?” Lance mumbled.  
“James?” He sad quickly. The silence he got from the boy on the floor was enough. “Ew.”  
“Hey!” Lance smacked the side of Keith’s thigh lightly, a teasing smirk on his face. “Want me to continue or not?” 

“Yes.” Keith gasped, casing Lance to let out a little snort before he leaned up off of his heels. Slowly Lance reached out his hand, pushing down on Keith’s bulge firmly. Keith moaned, eye’s fluttering shut. Lance squeezed gently a final time before reaching into Keith’s pants. He stroked Keith’s member slowly as he pulled it out, Keith helping by lifting his hips up off of the bed, shuffling his sweatpants down lower until they were at his knees. Lance continued to pump the pale boy’s hard cock as he pulled the rest of Keith’s clothes from his body. 

Lance watched Keith adoringly as he pumped him a few more times, a string of moans escaping from his lips, head rolling back. Lance couldn’t help but think how stunning Keith looked like this, neck exposed, muscles engaged as he gasped softly, hand tangled in the short strands of Lance hair. Lance leaned forward, taking the boys head into his mouth.

Keith tugged on Lance’s hair as he moaned, Lance beginning to suck. He hummed around Keith's head at this, causing the raven haired boy to shiver. Keith’s hand remained in Lance’s hair as he took more of the boy’s shaft into his mouth.

Keith repositioned himself, bringing his hands back to hold himself up of the bed. Leaning forward again, Lance opened his mouth and let Keith slide his erection in again. Lance’s hands drifted around his body, groping Keith’s firm ass.  
Keith’s head fell back in a moan as Lance took the last inch into his mouth. Eyes watering has he bobbed his head around the erection; guessing that it’d have to be six or even seven inches long. Pulling back until he only had the head in his mouth, Lance flicked his tongue against the tip of Keith’s dick. Another moan was Lance’s reward for his action.

Lance pressed his palm against Keith’s chest, laying him back down against the mattress. He slid down between his toned legs. Keith instantly spread his legs for Lance to get better access. Lance reached out and took hold of the violet eyed young man’s shaft, running his tongue down the bottom of the it, he licked along the shaft before taking it into his mouth agin, bobbing his head a few times before taking all of it in again. Keith propped his elbows up on the bed so that he could look down at Lance. He stared down at the Cuban with eyes filled with lust. In response, Lance simply stared back at him while continuing to suck, humming as he pulled another sting of moans from Keith. 

Lance continued until he felt Keith’s hips begin to buck up into his mouth, nearly causing him to gag.  
“Lance.” Keith let out, voice raspy, eyes shut tight. “Lance, I’m gonna…” He cut himself of with a loud moan. Lance’s stomach twisted, eyes widening. He was finding himself addicted to Keith like that. He looked like a God, his voice ringing in Lance’s ears, the sounds of his loud moaning like music to the cuban. Lance continued. Grabbing onto Lance’s brunette locks, Keith thrust into the boy's mouth a final time before releasing himself. Lance tried his best to stay put, having not had this sensation for a long time. He scrunched his eyes slightly as he felt the hot liquid run down his throat. It wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest. He just wasn’t used to it. 

Lance swallowed, waiting a few seconds before lifting himself back up over Keith. The boy was breathing heavily, mouth hung open as his hands clung to the sheets, still calming down after his orgasm. Lance leaned down to kiss Keith, who returned the gesture instantly. Lance rolled off of Keith landing to the side of him. They continued to give each other soft kisses, slow yet passionate. Eventually Keith’s breathing returned to normal as Lance’s arms wrapped around the smaller male, who’s own hands were pressed flush to Lance’s tan chest. 

“That was amazing Lance.” He breathed. Lance smiled wide before kissing Keith again.  
“Glad to hear.” He joked. Keith rolled his eyes. Quickly he dropped his gaze from Lance’s.  
“Do, uhh. Do you want me to-“  
“Oh no, uh, it’s okay you don’t have to.” Lance interjected. As much as he wanted to see Keith, down below him, brilliant violet eyes clouded over with lust as he looked at him through his dark fringe, Lance’s dick in his mouth; he knew he should wait. Keith had never done any of their before, hell- he’d hardly done any of this before. “We can wait. Next time.” Lance smiled as Keith seemed to relax. He wanted him to be as comfortable as possible.  
“Okay.” Said, sighing. Lance pulled Keith into another kiss, running his tongue instantly along Keith’s bottom lip. Instead o granting him access, Keith pulled away, the sound of his beautiful laugh filling Lance’s ears, so he couldn’t exactly complain.  
“We should probably get dressed.” Keith sighed. 

Lance nodded getting off of the bed. He picked up Keith sweatpants and underwear, tossing them to him. He let Keith pull his underwear on before grabbing the grey sweatpants.  
“Hey.” Keith attempted to reach forward for his clothes, but Lance stopped him.  
“Let me.” He smiled. Keith looked at him for a moment before giving up, He sat down on the bed so that they were in a similar position as before. Lance pulled the article of clothing up Keith’s legs, using it as another chance to take in Keith’s stunning body. He eyed Keith’s things as they disappeared under the fabric. Lance let Keith finish putting them on as his own hands were occupied, running down the insides of Keith’s thighs. Keith shuddered before smacking Lance’s hand away, tossing him his own shirt. 

Keith bent over to pick up his hoodie but Lance just tacked him not the bed. Keith yelped, laughing as he let himself fall backwards, head landing on the pillow. Lance kissed along Keith’s exposed chest, even going as far to lick and stuck slightly on on e of Keith’s nipples. He didn’t linger to long however, only enough to cause Keith to groan again, before kissing up his shoulder and jaw, until Lance had his lips back on Keith’s.

The raven haired boy sighed, kissing back as they relaxed again; holding onto each other. They didn’t let things get heated again. Eventually pulling away, Keith rested his head on Lance’s chest, closing his eyes.


End file.
